Joe Smith
Personal information Career information Career history Career highlights and awards Joseph Leynard Smith (born July 26, 1975) is an American former professional basketball player who played at Power forward. Born and raised in Norfolk, Virginia, Smith was the College Player of the Year at Maryland in 1995 and the No. 1 pick of that season's NBA Draft, picked by the Golden State Warriors. He was named to the 1995–96 All-Rookie team. Smith has been a journeyman throughout his career: in 1998, Smith was traded to the Philadelphia 76ers, then played five seasons for the Minnesota Timberwolves until 2003, and has since then played for the Milwaukee Bucks, Denver Nuggets, the 76ers again, Chicago Bulls, Oklahoma City Thunder, Cleveland Cavaliers, Atlanta Hawks, New Jersey Nets, and now the Lakers. With Chucky Brown, Tony Massenburg and Jim Jackson, he shares the record for most teams in an NBA career. NBA career Golden State Warriors (1995–1998) Smith attended Maury High School and played at the University of Maryland. In the 1995 NBA Draft, Smith was selected by the Golden State Warriors as the first overall pick, before fellow power forwards Kevin Garnett, Antonio McDyess and Rasheed Wallace, as well as guard Jerry Stackhouse. Smith was named to the NBA All-Rookie First Team for the 1995–96 season and finished second in the Rookie of the Year voting to Damon Stoudamire. Joe Smith would play two-and-a-half years for the Warriors before being traded to the Philadelphia 76ers midway through the 1997–98 season. Smith's statistics declined immediately after the trade, and have never fully recovered. Minnesota Timberwolves (1998–2003) Despite a drop in production, Smith was seen still as a hot commodity in the free agency blitz that followed the strike in late 1998. In what seemed at the time like a bizarre move, Smith signed for very little money with the Minnesota Timberwolves. For the next two years, Smith played very productively at small forward alongside All-Star Kevin Garnett. Timberwolves salary cap scandal Following the 1999–2000 season, it was discovered that Smith was involved in a salary cap–tampering scandal involving Timberwolves executive Kevin McHale. Smith was allegedly promised a future multi-million dollar deal if he signed with the team for below market value, allowing the team to make some additional player moves in the short term. The league later found out about this violation and voided the last year of the contract, also severely punishing the Timberwolves by taking away five first-round draft picks (though two of the picks were ultimately returned) and fining the team $3.5 million. The move hurt the Timberwolves in the long run, as while the team still found success, the lack of draft picks set the team up for their eventual failure in the mid-2000s. Detroit Pistons (2000–2001) Joe Smith was released by the Timberwolves and signed with the Detroit Pistons for the 2000–2001 season as a backup. Smith produced very good numbers for the Pistons and, at the end of the season, he re-signed with the Timberwolves where he played for two more seasons. NBA journeyman (2003–present) For the next three seasons Smith played for the Milwaukee Bucks. Prior to the 2006–07 season, Smith moved on to the Nuggets, where he only played in 11 games before being traded, along with Andre Miller, back to the 76ers for Allen Iverson. Despite being considered an add-in on the deal, Smith averaged over 25 minutes per game with the 76ers, during the team's ultimately unsuccessful second half battle to make the playoffs. For the 2007–08 season, Smith signed with the Chicago Bulls. Smith averaged over 11 points and 5 rebounds per game for the Bulls, but the team managed only 33 wins the whole season. Smith was traded in a three team deal at the trade deadline to the Cleveland Cavaliers. On August 13, 2008, Smith was traded to the Oklahoma City Thunder in a three-team, six-player deal involving the Thunder, the Milwaukee Bucks, and the Cleveland Cavaliers that sent Milwaukee's Mo Williams to Cleveland, Smith and Milwaukee's Desmond Mason to Oklahoma City, and Cleveland's Damon Jones and Oklahoma City's Luke Ridnour and Adrian Griffin to Milwaukee.Cavaliers Acquire Williams in Three-Team Trade, August 13th, 2008 The Thunder traded Smith to the New Orleans Hornets along with Chris Wilcox and draft rights to Devon Hardin on February 17, 2009 for Tyson Chandler but on February 18, 2009 the trade was rescinded after Tyson Chandler failed a physical with Oklahoma City. On March 1, 2009, the Thunder bought out the remainder of Smith's contract and released him. Two nights later, he agreed to terms to rejoin the Cavaliers. On August 25, 2009, he signed a one year contract with the Atlanta Hawks.JOE SMITH SIGNS WITH HAWKS On March 17, 2010, Smith became the 92nd player in NBA history to reach 1000 games played, in a victory over the New Jersey Nets. On September 10, 2010, Smith signed a deal with the New Jersey Nets.NETS Sign Free-Agent Forward Joe Smith On December 15, 2010, Smith was traded to the Los Angeles Lakers in a three team trade involving the Nets and Houston Rockets. On January 2, 2011, Smith made his debut for the Lakers. Two days later, he scored his first points as a member of the team. Music career Smith has recorded a solo rap album under the pseudonym "Joe Beast". Included on the album are tracks titled "Murda Kapital" and "I Does This". NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1995–96 | style="text-align:left;"| Golden State | 82 || 82 || 34.4 || .458 || .357 || .773 || 8.7 || 1.0 || 1.0 || 1.6 || 15.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1996–97 | style="text-align:left;"| Golden State | 80 || 80 || 38.6 || .454 || .261 || .814 || 8.5 || 1.6 || .9 || 1.1 || 18.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1997–98 | style="text-align:left;"| Golden State | 49 || 49 || 33.6 || .429 || .000 || .769 || 6.9 || 1.4 || .9 || .8 || 17.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1997–98 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 30 || 6 || 23.3 || .448 || .000 || .788 || 4.4 || .9 || .6 || .4 || 10.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1998–99 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 43 || 42 || 33.0 || .427 || .000 || .755 || 8.2 || 1.6 || .7 || 1.5 || 13.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999–00 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 78 || 9 || 25.3 || .464 || 1.000 || .756 || 6.2 || 1.1 || .6 || 1.1 || 9.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000–01 | style="text-align:left;"| Detroit | 69 || 59 || 28.1 || .403 || .000 || .805 || 7.1 || 1.1 || .7 || .7 || 12.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001–02 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 72 || 63 || 26.7 || .511 || .667 || .830 || 6.3 || 1.1 || .5 || .8 || 10.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002–03 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 54 || 21 || 20.7 || .460 || .000 || .779 || 5.0 || .7 || .3 || 1.0 || 7.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003–04 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 76 || 76 || 29.7 || .439 || .200 || .859 || 8.5 || 1.0 || .6 || 1.2 || 10.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004–05 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 74 || 73 || 30.6 || .514 || .000 || .768 || 7.3 || .9 || .6 || .5 || 11.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005–06 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 44 || 5 || 20.2 || .475 || .000 || .774 || 5.2 || .7 || .6 || .3 || 8.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006–07 | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 11 || 0 || 13.5 || .479 || .000 || .833 || 3.6 || .3 || .6 || .6 || 5.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006–07 | style="text-align:left;"| Philadelphia | 54 || 11 || 25.1 || .445 || .000 || .846 || 6.7 || .9 || .6 || .4 || 9.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007–08 | style="text-align:left;"| Chicago | 50 || 35 || 22.9 || .466 || .000 || .807 || 5.3 || .9 || .5 || .6 || 11.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007–08 | style="text-align:left;"| Cleveland | 27 || 1 || 21.5 || .512 || .000 || .652 || 5.0 || .7 || .3 || .6 || 8.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008–09 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 36 || 3 || 19.1 || .454 || .500 || .704 || 4.6 || .7 || .3 || .7 || 6.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008–09 | style="text-align:left;"| Cleveland | 21 || 0 || 19.5 || .496 || .333 || .750 || 4.7 || .8 || .3 || .7 || 6.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009–10 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 64 || 1 || 9.3 || .399 || .143 || .813 || 2.5 || .3 || .1 || .3 || 3.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010–11 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 4 || 3 || 6.1 || .250 || .000 || .000 || .8 || .3 || 0 || 0 || 0.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010–11 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 12 || 0 || 3.7 || .167 || .000 || 1.000 || 1.5 || .3 || 0 || .3 || 0.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 1,030 || 619 || 26.2 || .455 || .238 || .790 || 6.4 || 1.0 || .6 || .8 || 10.9 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 4 || 4 || 30.0 || .297 || .000 || .727 || 6.5 || 1.3 || .5 || 2.0 || 7.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 4 || 0 || 19.8 || .471 || .000 || 1.000 || 3.0 || .3 || .8 || .2 || 4.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 3 || 1 || 14.3 || .429 || .000 || .875 || 3.7 || .0 || .0 || .3 || 4.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 5 || 1 || 8.0 || .667 || .000 || 1.000 || 1.2 || .0 || .2 || .2 || 2.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 5 || 5''' || '''35.0 || .491 || .000 || .923 || 10.0 || .4 || .8 || 2.0 || 13.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 5 || 0 || 21.2 || .485 || .000 || .667 || 5.4 || .6 || .4 || .4 || 7.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Cleveland | 13 || 0 || 20.2 || .486 || .000 || .636 || 4.6 || .5 || .4 || .5 || 6.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Cleveland | 13 || 0 || 16.8 || .460 || .600 || .793 || 3.7 || .2 || .5 || .5 || 5.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Atlanta | 5 || 0 || 4.8 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .4 || .0 || .0 || .2 || .0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Lakers | 5 || 0 || 2.2 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .2 || .0 || .0 || .2 || .0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 62 || 11 || 17.4 || .451 || .375 || .780 || 3.9 || .3 || .4 || .6 || 5.4 |- Highlights * Was named All-Rookie First Team in 1995–96 after being chosen first overall in the 1995 NBA Draft. * In 1995, was named National Collegiate Player of the Year by the Atlanta Tip-Off Club (Naismith Award), the Associated Press (Adolph Rupp Award), United Press International, Basketball America and Eastern Basketball. * Portrayed Connie Hawkins in the movie Rebound.Joe Smith (IV) * He holds the record for the most franchises played by an active player. He has played for 12 out of 30 franchises in the NBA. See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring *List of National Basketball Association players with 1000 games played References External links *TheDraftReview.com – Smith's NBA Draft History Page *NBA.com Profile – Joe Smith Category:Maryland Alumni Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Golden State Warriors draft picks Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Retired Category:Players who wear/wore number 9 Category:Players who wear/wore number 32 Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Players who wear/wore number 1